Love Hurts
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Alternative ending to Siebold's Weakness


**Hey guys sorry about not updating Siebolds Weakness in a long time. That story is on pause until I get some new ideas. This is actually an alternative ending to it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Bold- Siebold**_

_Italic- Steven_

_underline- Astrid_

**_Bold underline-Alain_**

* * *

"I love you" Rosella said to her boyfriend.

"I love you too. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?" Her boyfriend asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before pecking his lips and heading inside the mansion.

Once Rosella got inside she noticed her father was waiting for her.

"Good evening dear. How was your date with Luke?" Siebold asked his youngest.

"It went well Dad. We have another date tomorrow. But why are you home so early? Did something come up during work?" She asked peering curiously at her blond haired father.

"Come with me. I want to introduce you to some people." The water-type elitist said as he took her hand and lead her to the living room.

When they entered Rosella wasn't surprised to see her twin older siblings Yasmin and Jeffery in the room as well. Both siblings were 21 years old, had blonde hair and teal eyes. The only difference was that Yasmin's hair had turquoise streaks. Rosella didn't know when her sister got the streaks. All she knew was that it had something to do with the past.

Rosella herself looked like the complete opposite of her siblings. Instead of having blonde hair and teal eyes she had black hair and blue eyes. Her personality was different from her siblings as well. She was loud and crazy while her siblings were bitter and negative towards her but were always kind to people other than her.

Yasmin and Jeffery weren't the only ones in the room. A man with black hair was sitting on the couch with a woman with blonde hair 2 shades lighter than her siblings. An older gentleman with pale blue hair with matching eyes was standing next to the couch in formal attire. All of them had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Please sit down dear." Her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she noticed that the blonde-haired man had taken a seat on the other couch. Quickly she obeyed and sat down next to the blonde-haired man.

"Father who are these people and why are they here?" She asked as she looked at the two men and the woman.

"i guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves. I'm Steven Stone. I'm a childhood friend of your mothers." The blue-haired said as he stepped forward.

At the mention of her mother Rosella tensed. She hadn't known her mother nor met her in person. Her father never mentioned her.

"I'm Alain. I was one of the trainers that challenged your mother in the past but wasn't able to battle her." The black-haired man said as a Torchic entered the room and sat next to him.

"I'm Astrid. I was one of your mother's former students." The blonde-haired woman said as she stroked Torchic's head.

Rosella didn't know much about her mother. All she knew was that she was a powerful trainer and a kind-hearted person.

"To answer your question Rosella they're here because we think it's time we tell you about your mother. Liliana Selena." Siebold said before taking a shuddering breath.

Upon saying the name he forced back a sob. It had been 15 years ever since he said that name. He was sure this wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

* * *

_Your mother wasn't from Kalos Rosella. She was born in the Hoenn Region where I live. We met each other when we were five and we were fast friends. Three years later she moved to Kalos but we kept in touch._

**_She lived in Kalos for 2 years before getting her first pokemon which is the Torchic you see now. Torchic was a gift from Steven's father Mr. Stone who was always fond of her._**

_She took care of Torchic really well and in the just a few weeks they were fast friends. She set out on her journey in Kalos where she intended to become a Top Trainer. She defeated all of the gyms by using Contest styles. She was known for her elegant battling style. When she challenged the Elite Four that's when she met your father._

**_She defeated all of the Elite Four members before facing me. I was quickly mesmerized by her beauty. I almost didn't want to battle her but I had to do my job as a member of the Elite Four. When we battled it was different than all of my other battles. I felt as if I was battling with my true feelings for her. In the end she defeated me and went on to become the Champion of Kalos. _**

**_Since I was still a member of the Elite Four during that time I got to see your mother often and before I knew I realized I was truly in love with her. After a few months I got the courage to ask her out and she looked so happy. Turns out she fell in love with me that first time we met._**

_After each date your father and your mother grew closer than before and when your mother was defeated by Diantha they didn't let that tear them apart. Your mother decided to move on and become a Pokemon Rescuer instead. She went back to Hoenn to attend school and that's when we were reunited. I was so happy to see your mother again and when your father came to visit the three of us spent a lot of time together. After graduating your mother went back to Kalos to start working on her career._

**_After going out for a few years I had the courage to propose to her. I booked the most expensive resturant in Kalos and told your mother to wear something fancy. She looked so beautiful in a pearl white silk dress when I picked her up and I wanted to propose to her right then but I knew that doing it in front of a lot of people would the most romantic thing I would ever do. _**

**_After we finished our meal I signaled for everyone in resturant to be quiet so that I could get this right. I bent down one knee and took the ring case out of the pocket of my suit. I opened it up and said "Liliana Selena you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" _**

**_Once those words left my mouth she started crying and through her sobs she said yes. After a few months we were married and life couldn't get any better. But of course it did. A year after our marriage she became pregnant with your siblings and we couldn't be any happier._**

_When Yasmin and Jeffery were 3 your mother and father were visiting my hometown to do some research on mega evolution. I ran up to your mother and challenged her to a battle which i lost greatly. But your mother saw potential inside me and accepted me as one of her students. _

**_But life can do terrible things. When your mother was pregnant with you she got sick with pneumonia and affected her greatly. I came to your father to challenge him to a rematch since he defeated me before. But when I saw your mother's ill state I decided to help take care of her. She said once she recovered from her illness I could battle her._**

_We all tried to help and take of her. Your mother's sisters lived with them back then and they tried their best as well. However, after a few weeks she fell into labor with you and lost her life after giving birth. It was the saddest thing we had ever saw. Her last words were "I love you all so much and please take care of the children for me."_

* * *

"So mom died because of me?" Rosella asked in shock.

"She didn't want us to believe that. She wanted use to believe that you were a gift sent to us from Arceus." Alain explained while wiping away his tears.

"After her death her sisters moved out and I dyed my hair with turquoise streaks because she had the same streaks in her hair when she died. Jeffery and I blamed you for her death because you resemble her so much. But now we realized that we didn't have anyone to blame but nature itself." Yasmin explained while trying hard to stop crying.

"That's why Rosella when you look at yourself in the mirror think about your mother. She would've been so proud of you." Siebold explained while looking at his youngest with red eyes.

"We were planning on visiting her grave tomorrow but since you have a date we can visit it another time." Steven said as he hugged the crying Torchic.

"No I want to visit her grave tomorrow with you guys. I'll cancel with Luke." Rosella said while fighting back tears.

The next day the group went to the local graveyard and left flowers at a tombstone with floral cravings on it. On the stone the engraving said "Here lies Liliana Selena the best friend, wife, mother, and sister anyone could have."

As they walked home Siebold looked up at the sky.

_I finally told her Liliana. I hope you're happy now._

He blinked twice before looking back at his family and friends with glassy eyes.

_I miss you Lily._

* * *

**And done! This was the saddest fic I ever wrote but it was worth it! Read and Review! All flames will be given to Siebold to cook something.**


End file.
